


Eminence | Kylo Ren

by jayswolo



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayswolo/pseuds/jayswolo
Summary: Queen of Malachor. Connections with the Sith. One strong with the Force. Lightsaber attached to the hip with eyes that could kill, piercing the souls of any who dared looked you in the eyes.The recent passing of your neglectful father left you with the planet Malachor at your feet, your throne had waited for you as your father grew feeble. Finally, becoming the fierce and strong ruler your father could not—the First Order sees the empire you've grown, an alliance between Malachor and the First Order proposed to you by the Supreme Leader himself.To accept? or not to accept..
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

♛ EMINENCE ♛  
「don't be afraid to rule alone  
a lion cannot rule with sheep」

𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭 - 𝐥𝐚𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐡

1:05 ───|────── 2:53  
|◁ II ▷|  
∞ ↺  
▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ █ 100 %

Queen of Malachor. Connections with the Sith. One strong with the Force. Lightsaber attached to the hip with eyes that could kill, piercing the souls of any who dared looked you in the eyes. 

The recent passing of your neglectful father left you with the planet Malachor at your feet, your throne had waited for you as your father grew feeble. Finally, becoming the fierce and strong ruler your father could not—the First Order sees the empire you've grown, an alliance between Malachor and the First Order proposed to you by the Supreme Leader himself. 

To accept? or not to accept..

STORY WARNING   
hi! welcome back to another one of my 100 stories? this is a very smutty book, two VERYYY strong characters so expect some competition for dom ;)  
please read warnings! <3

STORY SMUT WARNINGS  
dom! kylo AND DADDY Y/N  
sub! both of our emotional unstable babies  
some very inappropriate kylo ren pov  
two force sensitive babies so VERY dirty use of the force!   
sexy red lightsabers used by both—  
dubious consent   
abuse from both parties   
high heel... licking  
etc... it gets worse 

AUTHORS NOTE!  
hi! before we start i just wanna say this plot was inspired by @milliondollarspice on tiktok and her amazing plot ideas. thank you to her for allowing me to write a fic about this! love you all and i'm sorry for any emotional damage this book is going to cause. 

enjoy.


	2. Chapter One

King Eros had grown as weak as a king could get without any medical attention, your father a firm believer in the Force. He prayed to the stars that a miracle would happen, that someway somehow the Force would grant him peace of mind and relieve him of his everlasting agony. Yet, he was not admitted to his wishes, only a few months after the acknowledgment of his condition was he visited by the bringer of death. Taking him as he sat on his throne and took his last breath, his antipodal of being king of Malachor. Which had only meant that his daughter, Princess of Malachor would take the throne and become the monarch to rule their planet. 

You had been extensively feared throughout the people, gaining the vote of the public through your fathers last years as king. The goddess of the Sith, they referred to you due to Malachor being the home of ancient Sith temples. You having been rumored to have connections with the Sith, this being the reason you were so formidable. 

Having grown in a broken home, your mother dying at a young age of sickness and your father hardly being your father due to his responsibilties. Although he had done a miserable job at ruling Malachor and its people, leading the communal to believe he was unfit and unwell intelligence level wise. You led a life of neglect and emptiness, having made friends with the characters plastered on the walls, and the portraits that hung. With no siblings you spent most of your time being guarded around and trying to make conversation with any of the escorts assigned to your security detail.

Now, months after your fathers death you have finally taken the throne. Your true calling finally handed to you at the expense of your fathers life. Mortality aside you'd known you would make a far better ruler, and be respected by the people of Malachor with ease. 

The harsh clicks of your heels as they hit the marble floor of your castle, your legs long and reaching infront of you as your guards followed behind you in militarized structure. Your feet and their boots clacking in rythm as your lightsaber hilt bounced, connecting with your hip with every bitter step you took. Making your way toward the large council room, a formality with the rest of the council members had to happen every month regarding the locality of your planet. Finally coming to a halt, your command following you as you entered into the room of men that made up your conclave. Each of them bursting out of their seats as you made your entrance, bowing their heads to show their prospects. 

"Gentleman," You spoke as you made your way to the head chair, sat at the long end of the table so your councilmen were infront of you. 

"Your majesty," They repeated, speaking simultaneously before taking their seats after you had found yours. Your men finding hospice behind you with their weapons in hand, trained to kill anything that had gotten in your way although you were sure you wouldn't need them when the time came. 

"Lets make this fast shall we? I know none of you want to be here, and most of you are hardly suitable for your jobs. What's the issue at hand?" You said, your legs crossing one over the other as you crown shone. A man to your left adjusted himself, clearing his throat before he began his obviously pre-rehearsed speech.

"The First Order your majesty, the Supreme Leader has began further inspection in your...capabilities to rule and wants to meet with you." He said with little to no confidence, your head tilted to the side in consideration. You were never interested in the First Order, or who ruled it. Although plenty of people on Malachor had dreams of meeting their Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren you had yet to figure out what the trepidation was all about. 

"Meet with me, to discuss what? An alliance.." You joked, a stifled laugh slipping from your lips. SIlence succumbed the room before the man once again spoke.

"Yes, your majesty. He-" He stuttered, in fear. "He thinks Malachor and the First Order combined would create a powerful alliance. An unstoppable force his General Hux had put it." You scoffed, your planet was fairly running independently and an alliance was not in your view. 

"I will meet with Kylo Ren, but I make no promises to agree to betrothal. Tell the First Order's ruler he can meet me in my throne room, no trips to Starkiller will be made until after his men show their genuity. When alliegance is made to Malachor I will consider." Once you made your intentions clear to the congregation you stood, one of your pulling your chair from behind you as you made your way out of the room.

Finding yourself again in the hallway, your hilt returning its usual bounce off and back onto your hip as you walked. Your clan following behind you as you made your way to the throne room, knowing full well Kylo Ren and his stromtroopers were stationed somewhere in Malachor waiting for your decision. 

Strutting into the cathedra room you found your throne, black engraved with gold detailing and sat down. Power surging through you as you settled into the chair, your legs once again crosing one over the other as each of your arms lay on the arm rests. Your crown unmoving as it had permanent residence on your head, a perfect fit for a perfect ruler.

Not long after was the sound of an army resonating through your halls, harsh boots punding the floor as they made their way into your throne room. White troopers by the hundreds had swarmed in, lead by a creature in all black. A mask with streaks of seeping lava, and a cowl that surronded. They continued to file in as you sat on your high horse, the man in black moving forward until him and his army halted before you.

"Kylo Ren," You said emotionless, your fingernails tapping onto the gold marbled armrest. 

"Queen Eros," He spoke using your maiden name, you bowed your head slightly in respect to another ruler. 

"An allaiance with-" You began to speak but were cut off by the man infront of you as he inched forward, but you refused to accept disrespect on your planet.

"Excuse me," You spoke again. "Kneel, Supreme Leader, for your sacrilege has dishonored your prospects." You motioned with your head for him to get on one knee, refusing to listen to his expectancy after his incivility. 

His mask tilted, taken aback by your effrontery. A minute of consideration before he lowered his leg, kneeling. His men followed your entire throne room filled with men who kneeled before you. 

"The mask," Referring to the little to no political kindred you had with a creature hidden behind a mask, his hands found placement on eachside of his helmet as it hissed when taken off. Locks of untamed raven hair almost scratching their way out of his armor as he quarted it beside himself. His facial features, and structure alone enough to make you kneel in opposition. You readjusted, disallowing yourself to be distracted when there were bigger issues at hand. 

"Supreme Leader you must know your basis for such engagement is unknown to me, seeing as the First Order has never had legitimate collusion with Malachor. May I ask what your premise is for such relation?" You said, unhilting your lightsaber from your hip and placing it beside you.

"Your father was a weak ruler, he had no place in this galaxy. Malachor was due for a new monarch, you built this empire from a weak domain to a fear sovereignty. If the First Order and Malachor were to join forces, we'd be unstoppable. The rest of the spiral would have no choice but to surrender, we'd rule together in endowment."

You stood from your throne, your heels returning to the marmoreal floor as you made your way down the steps. Stationing yourself infront of a kneeling supreme leader and his impotent cavalry, you used a single finger to lift his chin. His eyes meeting yours as you spoke down, his lips twitching in vulnerability. 

"And what makes you think I want to rule with you, Ben Solo." The name slipping out of your lips as he stood up with little hesitation, your chests brushing together with every breath. The second he stood you felt your superioirty shrink as he towered over you.

"Don't use that name, Ben Solo is dead..so is everyone who felt safe using the name of a ghost." He spoke with anger, his blatant ego ripping through the seams of his robes. You stifled a laugh, relishing in how easy it was to light his fire. 

"How can I fall into a kinship with a man who releases hell on anyone whom he wishes over the smallest things? Strong rulers show no emotion and I can tell this is not a elementary task for you. Trust is not evident between us Supreme Leader," You said with a smirk, before you moved to his side the both of you now shoulder to shoulder as you only slightly moved your head to peer at him. 

"You must do better dear, I am a queen I know better than to find myself in an alliance with the most hated order in the galaxy. Maybe better convincing will do you a favor, you have but one chance to assure me of a strong coalition. Until then Supreme Leader." You said, planted a small kiss to his cheek before you turned toward your throne. Your arm reaching out, your lightsaber ripping through the air before connecting with your palm. You began your path out of the throne room, the strom troopers almost trampling over eachother as they cleared the way for you.

Kylo Ren looked over his shoulder in awe, had he'd known his future queen was strong with the force his proposal would have been better primed.


End file.
